Outdoor telecommunications enclosures that contain high-power electronic components are typically constructed in varying dimensions depending on customer requirements. At the same time, it is often necessary that these electronic components be securely enclosed in the outdoor enclosure to prevent tampering with the electronic components and to protect the electronic components from the outside environment.
A common method of providing multiple enclosure configurations requires a manufacturer to invest in individual sets of assembly tools for each enclosure configuration. This results in additional manufacturing costs in producing the enclosure. Thus, there is a need in the art for improvements in constructing outdoor electronics enclosures.